She's So Gone
by lovehurts62598
Summary: Max trusts Fang but will he break her heart by breaking her trust? Bad summary but I need you to review! My first fan fiction so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. Ella and Nudge are 15. Angel and Gazzy are 14. This is my first fan fic so please review!

Chapter 1- Jealousy

Max's POV

"Hey guys." I said and sat down next to Nudge on the couch. We were hanging out at Nudge and Fang's house. They're brother and sister and have an awesome house. Their parents are rich but are never home.

"Hey Max. Do you have a new song?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah. Here." I handed her the paper with my song on it.

(Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens)

You are fine

You are sweet

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe

I can't find the words to speak

I feel sparks

But I don't want to be into you

If you're not looking for true love

No I don't wanna start seein' you

If I can't be your only one

_[Chorus]_

So tell me when it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys,

I'm so shy

But I don't want to be into you

If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you

If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

_[Chorus]_

When it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK

Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me close and say

_[Chorus]_

When it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

Say OK

(Don't run away, don't run away)

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)

Will you say OK

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

After I finished singing, Nudge and Ella gaped at me. Fang was smirking and Iggy was making a stupid face that looked like he got stepped on by a giant piece of pizza.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervous for their reaction.

"Uh yeah!" Ella squealed in a tone that sounded like "well duh!" I smiled at her and turned to Fang. His face was an emotional brick wall but his eyes were saying he loved it. I smirked at him because I read him right through his tough macho ego.

"Okay. Let's practice it." I said and we rehearsed it about 20 times.

"ZOMG! Look at the time! We've got to get ready for Lou's pronto! Ella, get Max and let's go! Hurry!" Nudge yelped when she looked at her designer watch. Ella grabbed my arm and towed me to Nudge's room. It was pink and fluffy. Yuck.

"Sit." Nudge said the shortest Fang like sentence. **(A/N: Today in music my friend that introduced me to Maximum showed me if I took the "n" out of Fang it says "fag!"**** It fits perfectly to this ff. You'll find out later :D) **For about 20 minutes Nudge and Ella attacked my face with makeup. Then they rushed to Nudge's closet and picked out an outfit for me. It was a pair of ripped black tight jeans. Yeah they know how I roll. Hey wait a minute how did I end up in this situation in the first place? Oh well. I owed Nudge. For my top, they had a red shirt that was form fitting. Great. And somehow they wrestled on a pair of high-heeled boots. What the hell? **(Another A/N: This is it but outfit links on my profile!)**

"Ella! Come on!" I whined. I had completely zoned out so I didn't know what they were doing.

"Chill Max. It's just for a gig." Ella soothed me. Is she great or what?

"But I look so weird!" I complained at my appearance.

"Here catch!" Ella said and threw me a silver jacket. Nudge nodded approvingly and I shrugged it on. Ella and Nudge dressed similar but had different colored shirts and different shoes. They gave me thumbs up and we walked into the living room. The guys were already there and dressed. Fang was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. Iggy and Gazzy both wore button up shirts but like Nudge and Ella in different colors.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded and we jumped into my new black Mustang. It was a small fit but we made it. Nudge babbled all the way to Lou's. Lou gave the band our big break. She offered me a job and a gig almost every night. She's like my second mother. My real mother is dead. My dad doesn't give a crap about me but I don't mind. I hate him mutually. He left 5 years ago and left me about $40,000 to live off of. I've done pretty well but I still need a job. I'm almost done with school but I don't think I'm going to go to college. We had just arrived at the club, which knocked me out of my zone state.

"Come on Max! Lou's waiting and the place are going to open soon! You looked great!" Nudge talked in one breath and really fast. Fan obviously agreed with her because he looked at my outfit. When he caught my eye he blushed. I smirked at him and ran inside to get my guitar. It was waiting for me so I strapped it on and tuned it.

"Ok. 1,2,3." I said and started to strum the opening song. (Begging on Your Knees Victoria Justice)

_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_Chorus:_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know where or when I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done_

_You will know what I have been through_

_Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now_

_I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'm gonna drive you under_

_Cause you just don't, don't_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after_

_Cause of what you did to me_

_After you told me_

_You never felt that way_

_And it's only just a game_

_You had it all_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

I finished in a don't-mess-with-me pose and everyone cheered. I smiled and waved.

"Ok now we're going to sing its Alright It's Ok!" I announced and everyone screamed. After the song ended I jumped off stage and got water. I looked around for Fang. I was going to ask him if he wanted to grab a movie. Nudge and Ella have bugged me forever to ask him because they thought I liked him. Where did they get that idea? Not that I don't like him but he's like a brother. Never mind. It's complicated just like the rest of my life. I spotted him in a dark corner but he wasn't alone. A red head was rubbing against him and he looked down at her with… interest? I started to get a burning sensation in my stomach. Jealously? Anger? Sadness? Rejection? If you want to know the truth Fang and I were dating. Just last week he asked me to be his girlfriend. What happened to that? Fang finally noticed me there. He started to move toward me but I burst out of the club doors and started to run.

**See? I told you Fang's gonna act like a fag.**

**Fang: Hey!**

**Me: Heyy!**

**Fang: Not "heyy!" I meant "hey" as in I took offense from that comment!**

**Me: Oh well! :D**

**Fang: (pouting) **

**Me: Fine. Go sit in the corner.**

**Fang: Ok! (Skips over to the corner)**

"Max!" I heard a voice behind me. Fang. Of course. He probably wants to just make up by kissing me or giving me some pitiful look.

"What?" I screamed over my shoulder. I snapped out my phone and called Lou.

"Hey. Don't move! Don't close! I'll be right there!" I said to her and sprinted back to the club. As I passed Fang he ran after me. I jumped on stage. Nudge and Ella asked in unison "What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Start playing a rockish tune. 1, 2, 3." Iggy smirked at my new found word but I just ignored him.

(She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth Band)

_Insecure_

_In a skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learn to fly_

_If you want her back gotta let it shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_By then the band had picked up and were adding stuff. The crowd was going crazy. I saw Fang leaning against the door. He was emotionless but I saw something in his eyes. _

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like kiss the rain_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

Music is really my reality escape.

_So alone_

_She's so gone_

_Gone, gone, gone_

Nudge gave me a pitying look. She must have figured out what was wrong.

"Max?" Iggy asked me worried. I gave him a dry smiled and then walked to my car. I drove to a near 7-11.

"Max." a deep voice said from behind me.

"Fag. I mean Fang." I pretended to stutter on his name. I then smirked when he grimaced.

"Let me explain." Fang begged. Fang never begs. Well this is new!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! I'm so happy all my reviews were positive and motivated! So this chapter is written for:

Night Wolf- thanks for the compliment! I'm not so good at picking songs but yeah. Just so you guys know, I'm testing this week so I might be able to update tomorrow! Oh yeah and since my parents are strict so I can only use the computer on the weekend and in some occasions.

..3- thanks for the motivation! I cant believe you guys like it so much! I just thought you know that I would be an invisible writer but….. you guys rock!

Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson- I'll do my best!

Oh yeah and please suggest songs and stuff!

"It's not my fault, Max." Fang said and stepped closer to me.

"Woah, woah, woah. Personal bubble!" I put my hands in a mime stance.

"Just listen! Lissa…" Fang started but realized his mistake.

"Oh your on first name basis already?" I put my hands on my hips. Fang just went on.

"Lissa just came up to me and started to flirt with me! I swear Max!" Fang exclaimed in a un-Fangish manner.

"Whatever." I spun on my heel and got a bag of M&M's. Yum! Chocolate! I hurried before Fang could follow me and paid for the candy. My awesome car was still running and I cranked the radio up. The song White Horse came on. I realized as I listened to the lyrics, this song really connected to me.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Baby I was naive_

_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

I stepped on the gas and drove home with un-Max like tears on my cheeks.

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but I got writers block so please send in suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I was so surprised! Anyway, please login so I can reply! Also, special thanks to Xx-ThisSucks-xX for the song! Oh and I just remembered! Disclaimers! How could I forget? Anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. I do own my chocolate bunny!

"Max! Phone!" Iggy yelled up the stairs. At least I have Iggy who won't bug me 24/7.

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"Nick!" Did I know a Nick? Oh well. Maybe it's just some geek from school.

"Thanks Igs!" I said and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, picking up my cell phone.

"Max, please forgive me!" Fang begged me.

"Here's a song I think you'll hate!" I said enthusiastically and picked up my guitar. (Sick of You by Selena Gomez)

_You know fairytales don't come true _

_Not when it comes to you _

_Open up for the first time _

_And you can bet that it's the last time _

_And I'm cool with laying low _

_It's Saturday night and I'm staying home _

_I'm feeling good for the first time _

_It's been a while since the last time _

_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello _

_Woah-Oh _

_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _

_I just don't care who was wrong or right _

_I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis _

_You tear me up,_

_I'll cut you down to size _

_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _

_Sick of all of your little lies _

_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _

_Sick of all the girls by your side _

_What you don't know, _

_Is how great it feels, to let you go _

_I quit your game, _

_It's so see through _

_You know I'm way to good for you _

_Moving on to the next time _

_Drop the baggage and I'll be fine _

_When it's time to reminisce, _

_Your gonna realize you miss this _

_Your on my mind for the last time _

_And at the most you were a past time _

_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello _

_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _

_I just don't care who was wrong or right _

_I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis _

_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size _

_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _

_Sick of all of your little lies _

_I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _

_Sick of feeling right by your side _

_What you don't know, _

_Is how great it feels, to let you go _

_I'm happy you're alone _

_Take down all your pictures and I'll throw, _

_Those memories out the door, I'm _

_Sick of you, so sick of you, sick of all of your little lies _

_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _

_I just don't care who was wrong or right _

_I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis _

_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size _

_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you, _

_Sick of all of your little lies _

_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you _

_So I'm getting on with my life _

_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you, _

_So sick of you _

_Woah-oh _

_What you don't know, _

Is how great it feels, to let you go

The phone line went dead after a second. I sat there on my bed and thought. I then burst into hysterical tears. I missed the old Fang who was warm and understanding to my drama. But now he's cold. And stole my heart. I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. As I drifted into sleep, I thought about the betrayal in Fang's eyes as I ran past him.

Max's Dream

"_Fang! Wait up!" I called and jogged to catch up to him. But every time I got to him a red head would pop up and start kissing him. I kept lunging at the girls but they disappeared. I started to scream_

"Max! Are you okay? Max? Wake up!" a voice shook me as I crept out of dreamland.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily and sat up in bed. The covers were a screw and _Fang_ was sitting on the side of my bed. "Who let you in?"

"Iggy. Are you ok?" he asked, his face smooth but his eyes were concerned.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream." I remembered the events of Friday night and began to scowl. When Fang saw he said, "Max. You have to trust me on this." I sat there and then responded.

"But I don't trust you Fang."

**A/N: Ohhh! Max doesn't trust Fang anymore! What will happen next? The only way is to review! Song suggestions would be great!**

**Me: Yay! I updated 2 times today!**

**Fang: Who cares? (Grabs a chocolate cookie)**

**Me: Where did you get that?**

**Fang: The cookie jar?**

**Me: (gasps) so you're the one who has been stealing from the cookie jar!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and hits and stuff! Please give me suggestions for the plot and songs PLEASE! If you guys don't give me ideas, I won't update anytime soon! Oh yeah and thanks to all the people that reminded me that I posted chapter 2 twice! Opps! Sorry!

"You what?" Fang asked me, his eyes flashing with hurt.

"I… I don't trust you Fang." I said looking straight into the dark depths of his.

"Why not?" he whispered with his eyes looking at his hands.

"Because Fang! You have girls throwing themselves at you everywhere! I'm done with pretending not noticing Lissa around you! Good-bye Fang!" I pointed towards the door with anger rushing through my veins. Fang's eyes flashed now with anger also.

"Fine. See you later." Fang said simply and walked out the door. I started to cry. What has happened to me?

"Hey Max." Nudge said coming into my room.

"How did you get in?" I asked her tiredly.

"Iggy let me in. I saw your light on." She said and patted my back. I looked at the clock. It was about 12. Wow I slept the morning away. "What's up Max? I saw Fang leaving and he looked PISSED. I asked him where he was going and he said Lissa's. Do we know a Lissa? Why wasn't he hanging out here to any longer?" Nudge fired questions at me. I just started to stare at my ceiling.

"We broke up." I finally said.

"What? Why? Was it because you sang that awesome song at Lou's? Or because you found out one of his secrets and it was mmmmffff." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up Nudge! You're talking my ears off!" I said and she smiled.

"Ok! I've got to go but tell me later!" Nudge bounced off my bed and ran out of the room. I heard her thumping down the stairs and smiled. I then picked up my lyric book and my guitar. I strummed a bit then got to work. It was my way of calming myself down.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I realized as I sang the lyrics were true. I missed Fang. Even though I was the one who pushed him out the door. I had to find out how to show him. I made a terrible mistake. I picked up my phone and texted Iggy. _**Hey Iggy. Can you get a band meeting here ASAP? Thx**_. When I was waiting for the response I called Lou.

"Hello." Her magical voice floated through the phone.

"Hey Lou. It's Max." I said.

"Maxie! How have you been?" she asked me.

"Ok. Listen, I heard about the band competition your going to have. Could I reserve a place for The Flock?" I asked her.

"Sure honey." She answered beginning to sound distracted. "I've got to go. The restaurant is filling up."

"Ok. Thanks Lou! Bye!" I said feeling excited and hung up. Just then a knock came from my doorway. Ella had knocked but Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and their instruments were beside her.

"Hey. Band meeting in the band room." I replied softly and walked to the special room I loved. It was the room at the end of the hall and was awesome. It had a small sound studio with a larger portion for practicing. The whole room was sound proof so the neighbors wouldn't complain.

"Ok so you know how we play at Lou's?" I asked knowing the answer was yes but I just wanted to begin somewhere. Iggy rolled his eyes and Nudge nodded enthusiastically. "Well, there's a band contest coming up and I was wondering if..." A chorus of "yes" cut me off. "Ok. So you want to enter?" Everyone nodded excitedly. I got my phone out and called Lou again.

"We're in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: So I want to thank Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride for reviewing chapter 2 and that I got your review after I posted that chapter. But I am still going to use that song so thanks! A reviewer- stonestream2 suggested AWESOME songs that I'm going to use in this chapter so thanks! And to everyone else you guys for reviewing! When I got home from school EIGHT reviews were waiting for me! I was so excited. Ok! Enough of my author's notes and onto el novella!

"Yes! So what songs are we gonna sing? ZOMG! What are we going to wear? Maybe we could dress the same! Or maybe not the same but you know have a color scheme and everything! Maybe…" I glared at her and she drifted off.

"Anyway, we need to come up with 5 songs by Saturday." It was already Wednesday but we could pull it off. So for the rest of the day we goofed off but came up with our song list. We rehearsed and then all went home. I couldn't wait for Saturday!

Saturday

"Ok! Is everyone here?" I asked as we met in the back of Lou's.

"Yup! I'm so nervous! Do you think we'll win? How good are the other bands? I hope mffff." I covered her mouth my hand. She blushed and I grinned. There were butterflies in my stomach but that happened every time before I went on stage.

"Ok! For our first contestants we have The Flock!" The blonde announcer said into the mic but sounded bored. Everyone cheered as we walked up.

"Hey guys! How ya doing?" I asked them and got screams as an answer.

"Cool. Our first song will be a duet with Fang and I called Love the Way You Lie." I said and stepped back. Someone gave me a mic and I waited for my cue to start. (A/N: I know Fang doesn't rap but this is my fan fiction so put it in your juice box and suck it!)

_[Chorus - Max]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_[Fang]_

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

_Wait! Where you going?_

_"I'm leaving you"_

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_[Chorus - Max]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_[Fang]_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_[Chorus - Max]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_[Fang]_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back_

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_I told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time. There won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_I'm just gonna_

_[Chorus - Max:]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

After we finished I realized (again) that this was the perfect song that described Fang's and my relationship.

"Ok! Next Max will be singing The Story of Us!" Fang said mildly and I looked down. (Another A/N: I didn't want to put the lyrics 'cause then this ff would be really long and boring with all the songs. Look it up if you want to hear the songs.) Fang and I took turns singing songs. Fang sang Down and Space Bound. When he was singing he was looking at a red head in the front. I knew it was Lissa so I looked at her face. She had stunning green eyes with flaming red hair. The clothes she was wearing were so small! Her shirt looked like it was for a 5 year old. Not that a 5 year old would be wearing a tube top though. Anyway, her skirt was so small it barely fit over her butt. I hated her. I walked onto stage after Fang was done and began to sing my two songs but they were different from my other ones I had originally picked. I sang the song I wrote When Your Gone. As I sang, I saw Fang looking at me, his eyes curious. After I finished, I had tears in my eyes. I didn't get why Fang didn't understand me. I loved him but I needed space after our fight. All he did was come begging and pleading for my forgiveness. I think he got the message because after I was done, he came up onto stage. Again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Singing?" he rolled his eyes but had a tiny smile on his face. "Ok here's Fang. Again." I glared at him but he had other things on his mind. As he began to sing I understood. Finally right?

_(Uh uh uh) _

_I was thinking about her _

Thinking bout me

_Thinkin bout us (us) _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah) _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back (uh) _

_down that road (road) _

_Will she come back? (Uh) _

_No one knows _

_I realize (Yeah) _

_It was only just a dream. _

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _

_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement _

_I swear now I can't take it _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby _

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think _

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring _

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air _

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair _

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife _

_She left me, Im tied. _

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us (us) _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah) _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back (Uh) _

_Down that road (Yeah) _

_Will she come back? (back) _

_No one knows _

_I realize (Yeah) _

_It was only just a dream. _

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn _

_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn _

And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for

_More and more, I miss her, when will I learn? _

_Didn't give her all my love _

_I guess now I got my payback _

_Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby _

_HEY, she was so easy to love _

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough _

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone _

_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone _

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on _

_Cause I was wrong. _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us (us) _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah) _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back (Uh) _

_Down that road (road) _

_Will she come back? (back) _

_No one knows _

_I realize (Yeah) _

_It was only just a dream... _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _

_X2 _

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us (us) _

_What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah) _

_it was only just a dream... _

_So I travel back (Uh) _

_Down that road (road) _

_Will she come back? (back) _

_No one knows _

_I realize (Yeah) _

_It was only just a dream... _

_X2_

A/N: Wow! This chapter seemed long to me but I think that's cuz I'm tired so yeah. But you guys should REALLY review! I want to get like 10 reviews at least! Please! My mom made cookies so I'll give you one if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I REALLY wanted to thank ooo-look-shiny and Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride for reviewing because they gave me the 9th and 10th reviews I REALLY wanted so thanks! Umm, anyway please review! It helps me a lot if people review and give me suggestions for plots. And if anyone wants to do a co-author thing, feel free to PM me! Otay onto the story!

"So." I said awkwardly to Fang after his song. (**btw the song was Just a Dream by Nelly) **

"So." Fang smirked at me. I ignored it and asked, "So does this mean we're back?"

"So, I guess." Fang mocked me once again. I kinda wondered if he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" I sighed.

"No. I was just messing with you." Fang went back to being an emotionless brick wall.

"Ok. I'm sorry for blowing up in your face. I really didn't mean it. It's just that after all those girls gave you attention, I just thought that you would forget about me. I…" Fang's lips swooping onto mine cut me off. After we broke apart Fang grinned at me.

"I could never forget about you." He said. (A/N: Your probably wondering about the mushiness in that. It's my story so I get to choose what Fang says. :P) I smiled again and leaned in for another sweet kiss. But when our lips were almost touching someone tapped Fang on his shoulder. I sighed and Fang smirked at me. When he turned, his "smile" turned into an annoyed glare.

"What do you want Lissa?" Fang asked the interrupting redhead.

"You." Lissa purred and scraped her long painted nails down Fang's chest. Fang just stared down at the girl.

"Hey Lissa." I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Who are you?" Lissa gave me a disgusted look.

"Someone with a life unlike you." I sneered at her.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Lissa sputtered. I smirked at her.

"Well what? You'll claw me out with your nails?" I teased.

"Listen bitch! Stay away from Nick! He's mine!" Lissa yelled and stepped toward me.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow in Fang's direction. He looked down. Anger burned in my stomach.

"Yeah!" Lissa's oh so great comeback didn't faze me. I gave her my signature death stare and she flinched.

"Get out of here." I snarled at her. (Another A/N: I don't know how its possible for someone to snarl and talk at the same time but you know what I mean.)

"I'll be back!" Lissa retreated but threw her last words over her shoulder.

A/N: Cliché right? "I'll be back!" But that's cause I have no more ideas for a plot! Please review for a longer chapter or else I can't update anytime soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to an anonymous reviewer, Night Wolf. Umm who ever it was THANKS! Anyway please review and give me ideas, suggestions, and/or songs because they help me and if they help me I can update more quickly! Oh yeah and please check out my other fan fiction When Your Gone. Lol have you realized I have both titles with the word "gone" in it? Nvm. Sorry for not updating soon!

"What was that?" I screeched at Fang as soon as Lissa walked out the door with her little posse.

"What was what?" Fang asked innocently. I was thinking WTH!

"Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled in his face once again.

"You did just fine." Fang tried.

"Fine my ass!" I snorted and spun on my heel towards the door. Hmm. Right after Lissa.

"Wait Max! AGAIN!" I almost laughed when Fang said "again" because it was so ironic. But the key word "almost."

"I'm waiting!" I said sarcastically and folded my arms.

"I have no feelings for her! Please believe me!" (**A/N: btw how did fang become a gushy talker? I have to change that.) **

"Sure Fang!" I said and then made another dramatic exit.

"Hey Max! There's a dance tonight! Wanna come?" Nudge popped into my room scaring me.

"Woah Nudge! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelp and shot up. I was lying on my bed, typing a history report for school.

"Please come with Ella and me! It'll be so fun! Iggy and Fang are getting ready! Please Max!" Nudge begged.

"Fine but I have nothing to wear! And where is it?" I asked.

"It's at this one teen club! Ella and I have the perfect outfit for you! Come on! We'll do your hair and makeup!" Nudge pulled me towards her room. Ella was waiting with a black skirt, a black tube top, and these 4-inch heels. She shoved them at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I was really not in the mood to argue so I put on the clothes. When I came out of the bathroom, Ella's and Nudge's jaws dropped.

"ZOMG! You look so hot Max! Fang won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you!" Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes at her and went to sit at her vanity. She began to put some mascara on my eyelashes while Ella put lip-gloss on my lips. They put on a little brown eyeliner and pushed me down stairs. And let me tell you. That's not easy in heels. When I came down, Iggy and Fang were talking comically in the hall. They turned towards me when I came down and their reaction was priceless! Fang's eyes opened wide and Iggy's jaw dropped to the floor. I smirk at them and just walk past. I feel their eyes on me as I walk outside.

"Wait! Max!" Fang calls, falling out of his trance. I smile to myself but I stop and wait.

"Yes?" I quirked an eyebrow at him and he blushes?

"I… just wanted to… say I'm sorry about yesterday." Fang's eyes rake me and I blush. He smiles at me and my heart flutters.

"It's ok. I just kinda overreacted. It's just that Lissa gets on my nerves! Every time she comes its like she…" I was cut off (AGAIN?) by Fang's lips. I smiled after we pulled back.

"Come on love birds! Time to go!" Ella called from the car. Iggy and Nudge cracked up when I blushed. Fang and I climbed into the back seat with Nudge. Iggy was driving with Ella in the passenger seat.

"Step on it Iggy! We're going to be late! The club opens at 5:00 and it's 4:45 already! Hurray! I can't wait! We're gonna have so much fu-" I cut her off with my hand.

"Shut up Nudge!" I joked and removed my hands. Nudge smiled but blushed a little. When we arrived at the club, Fang opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I blushed for the second time tonight and everyone laughed at me. Again. As we walked in, some guys whistled. I glared at them and walked towards the bar. A cute bartender gave me a Coke and I sat down.

"Hey. I'm Dylan." He said and stuck out his hand. I thought "Whatever." And shook his hand.

"Max." I said.

"Cool name." Dylan said.

"Thanks." I drifted off in thought on where Fang was. He was right behind me just a minute ago… As I scanned the room, I spied him on the dance floor? He was dancing with… sigh… Lissa and 10 other girls. Fang looked drunk because he kept stumbling.

"Max? Are you ok?" Dylan brought me back to him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry Dylan. I'll be right back." I walked off before he could say anything else.

"Fang? We're over." I whispered into his ear and stepped back.

"But Max! You love me this much!" Fang spread his arms out to show how much he loved me but in the process hitting Lissa in the face. I started laughing because Lissa's nose started to bleed.

"Fangy!" Lissa complained.

"What bitch?" Fang slurred and stepped towards her. She smiled flirtatiously and stepped towards him. Lissa ran her claw-like hand down his chest and kissed him. The worse part was it turned into a full out making out session. With tears in my eyes, I ran out of the club.

A/N: OOOHHHHHH! Fang cheated on Max… well sorta! Please review! I need reviews! I'm aiming for 15! Please review and then I can update sooner! Oh yeah and check out my friend's ff! Her username's dogsgonewild4! But please review! P.S. This chapter's also dedicated to my friend who's bf cheated on her! LOVE HURTS!

-lovehurts62598


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: So since I got a lot of comments about Max and Fang being OCC and stuff! I'm really sorry! I just need more ideas! And Night Wolf… if you give me ideas I'll use them! Please comment and give me ideas!

The next day was Monday. Ugh. I had to go back to school to face Fang and Lissa. After I walked out the door and down to the bus stop, someone left a note where I usually hang out. I frowned and picked it up. It said: _**Hey. Meet you in the back of school in the usual spot. **_It didn't say anything else. I sighed but by that time the bus came. When I climbed aboard Lissa approached me. I thought WTF does she want?

"What do you want?" I snapped at Lissa when she opened her mouth to talk.

"Stay away from MY Fangy!" Lissa was going to say more but you know. I punched her again in the face.

"Damn it bitch! I just got a nose job!" Lissa screeched. I laughed. By that time the bus pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped off the bus. I ran to my locker and started to pull books out. Someone came up from behind me. I could sense them so I turned and punched them in the gut.

"Ohhff." Whoever it was wheezed. It was Fang. I laughed and said "Opps. Sorry."

"It's ok. What's wrong? You left early last night."

"Let's just drop it ok? We don't fit together. You obviously don't love me so I guess it's better if we go our own ways. Bye Fang." And with that I sauntered out of the doors with my head held high and a smile on my face.

A/N: So I wanted to close this story up so hahaha! Suck it people! OK so if you give me ideas I might continue it! Vote or review or please anything! I want at least 20 reviews on this story!


	9. Author's Note

A/N: So I know you guys reviewed and gave me AWESOME reviews but I REALLY want 20 reviews! Come on people! 3 more reviews on my fan fiction and then there can be a chapter 9! Please review! I'll give you a cookie!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG! You guys are so awesome! So since I got 21 reviews I decided to continue the story! Yay! And this chapter is dedicated to:

Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride

Xx-ThisSucks-xX

Dark Angel

Young Rider

My World Falls

Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson

Night Wolf

bestusernameever

smartiful

ooo-look-shiny

stonestream2

Dolphiness

..3

And to anyone who reviews my story! Okay here's chapter 9!

After I drove home, I went to my room. I turned on my laptop and logged onto my mail. There was a new message for me and I opened it. It was from someone other than my contacts. It read:

"Hey what's up? My name's Dylan. My friend Iggy gave me your e-mail so yeah." I thought wow. How awkward can you get? I replied:

"Umm hey? Tell Iggy I'm going to kill him next time I see him." After I sent it I looked out my window. It was dark out but I saw something move at the edge of the woods.

"Yeah. I told Iggy that and he said me to tell you fudge you. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Wow who does this guy think he is… LIGHT BULB! This plan has no catch…

"Hey Dylan. Sure. I'd LOVE to hang out sometime! How about you come to my house at 12:00 on Saturday? Call me sometime too! Here's my number. (A/N: Don't call this number, you might get a Chinese person. I'm serious.) 1-234-5678. Right away a response said: "Cool. Thanks. I'm looking forward to meeting you! See you!" And then Dylan logged off his e-mail. Commencing operation G.F.V.J. And if you didn't know what G.F.V.J. is it means: G-Get F-Fang V-Very J- Jealous. Not very creative but hey! Who says original isn't good? Anyway I texted Nudge and asked if she and the rest of them could come to my house around 11:00. She said yes but asked why. I just told her I had a date.

**Saturday**

"Wake up Max! Time to get up! Come on Max! Don't make me get ice water!" Nudge shook my arm. I shot out of my bed at the words "ice water."

"You wouldn't dare!" I said. Nudge just laughed evilly. I shook my head and headed toward the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out Nudge tackled me and handcuffed me to a chair.

"Hey!" I said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Hmm." Nudge pretended to think. "No." After Nudge was satisfied with all her magic work with the makeup, she opened a suitcase.

"What the heck Nudge? You brought a suitcase of clothes?" I asked.

"Yup. You have no good clothes Max. And your fashion sense isn't the best." She told me.

"Whatever." I said and looked at the outfit she picked out. She had a pair of short jean shorts and a flowy red shirt. And my Converses. Yay. She pushed me into the bathroom and I changed into my…no Nudge's clothes. When I came out she said "See? I can change a person's life!" Then I heard a door bell downs stairs. Time for my "date."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the major late update. And the shortness of this chapter. I was grounded for all this time so yeah. And I need ideas so review! Peace! And OMG my computer got fixed! Yay!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay people. So I've gotten a lot of reviews saying "oh this is stupid. They're together. Then apart. Together and then apart." Whatever. I don't care what you say! Just don't waste your breath. Anyone can see that Max and Fang….. have some… relationship problems. That's the plot. So, I'm gonna change the plot now a little. If you don't review, someone will die. Very painfully….

Max's POV

"Hey Max." Dylan said when I came down the stairs. Dylan had blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. (A/N: What's with boys and their eyes?)

"Hey Dylan." I said. Oh yeah and get this. I don't like Dylan.

"Are you ready to go" He asked with eager eyes,

"Yeah." I said. "I thought it would be fun to catch a movie,"

"Sure." Dylan replied with enthusiasm. He opened the door for me and we got into his car. We chatted for a while on the way there. But when we got into the movie theater, guess who was there with the Red Haired Wonder!

Fang's POV

"Hey Fang!" Lissa smiled when she walked up to me.

"Hey." I said and looked around the movie theater. Lissa and I were about to sit down when I saw Max walk in with a blonde dude. I felt a gnawing in my stomach. _Hahaha. Fang. You think that's just because your hungry. Well you wrong! Your jealous Max has found a replacement for you. She's with a new guy now._ My brain isn't the most helpful sometimes.

"Hey Fangy! What are you looking at? You should be looking at me!" Lissa complained and then looked at Max and Dylan. "Ohhh. Who is THAT? I wonder if he's new in town. Sorry Fangy. I have to go get friendly." Lissa snickered and walked away. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I saw Max look warily as Lissa walked up to the couple. She talked for a little and then Max rolled her eyes. Dylan looked at Max and saw her expression so the two of them just walked off leaving Lissa with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping like a fish. Lissa flounced over to me with a rejected look on her face.

"Hey Fangy." She said with another smile on her face. And Lissa was talking to me like she had never dumped me.

"Bye Lissa." I retorted and followed the dude with the blonde hair and my Max.

A/N: Sorry guys for the uber short chapter but it's so hot and my family's AC broke so its so hot! Stay cool!


	12. Chapter 11

OMG you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews! And Wingz-and-a-Fez, your advice is awesome and I'm gonna try it! Thanks! And Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, your awesome! And for the anonymous reviewer, Loveeee It or whateves thanks! NOW here's chapter 11! Yay! OH yeah and if anyone wants to do a co-author story feel free to PM me!

Chapter 11

Max's POV

As Dylan and I walked into the movie cinema, I could swear someone was following us. But when I looked back all I could see was black. Wait the light's were on and…

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max?" Fang asked with fake surprise. I frowned.

"What are you doing here? And WHY are you following Dylan and me?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"…" Fang didn't say anything.

"Whatever." And I pulled Dylan to our seats.

"So what are we watching?" Dylan asked, clearly not wanting to talk about my "fight" with Fang.

"I don't know." I said. We were such in a hurry to get away from Fang and Lissa I didn't notice what movie it was. Turns out it was Zombieland. Dylan was screaming like a little girl and I was just laughing. Anyway at the end of the movie Dylan looked like he was gonna pee his pants. So I just pushed him in the direction of the restrooms.

"Hello Max." Lissa said. I turned around and there she was with her fiery red hair and snotty attitude.

"Hello snotty bitch." I said in the same tone. Lissa narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, who's the guy you got?" She asked, looking around for Dylan.

"None of your freaking business." I snorted. "If you want a boy toy go look for Fang." Lissa snorted.

"Yeah right." She said. "Like he would be so happy to be with me. Actually I'm too good for him." I just laughed.

"Hey Max. Who's this?" Dylan came back from the bathroom and looked at Lissa with interest.

"Oh hi! I'm Lissa. Max and I are BFF's!" Lissa said with a sickly smile. I snorted.

"No. Lissa, you and I are BEB's!" I said with a mock smile.

"What are BEB's?" Lissa asked with disgust on her face.

"Best Enemy Bitches!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Max! That's not nice!" Dylan said, still looking at Lissa.

"Whatever. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together!" I said and "stormed" off to my car.

Fang's POV

I watched Max walk off toward her car. She was muttering to herself about Lissa and Dylan. I looked where she had come from and my "girlfriend" and her "boyfriend" were talking enthusiastically. Wow. I turned on my heel and followed Max. It's time to make amends.

A/N: Again. Short chapter. Sorry. It's hot. I can't think. I promise next chapter will be at least 2000 words. Bye.


	13. Another Stupid Author's Note

Another stupid author's note:

Hey guys. Sorry. You're probably thinking oh this is stupid. But I just wanted to say review my story pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And I want to do a co-author thing so please review that you want to do a co-author story or PM me. AND I'm having a writing contest. Title your story lovehurts62598 story contest or PM me it. Here's the topic:

Just another high school story

Has to be FAX

Drama/Romance

Rated T only

About anything, there just has to be a high school thing involved.

Good luck!


	14. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Ok so when you people get the alert don't wazz out when you find out this is an author's note. Anyway I think I'm finished with this story. I really wanna work on my story The Huntress. Check it out. So thanks! Review my stories PLEASE! 3 you guys!

-lovehurts62598


End file.
